More and more users and entities are turning to online services for day-to-day activities. Many of the services span both the digital world and the physical world. For example, an entity may manage an electronic platform. The electronic platform may provide a web site that lists items for sale. The entity may also manage a storage facility. In turn, a user may operate a computing device and access the web site to purchase an item. The user may specify a delivery destination. The item may be delivered from the storage facility to the delivery destination.
Generally, the delivery of the item may involve transportation from a sortation facility to an end destination. At least a portion of that transportation leg may be referred to as the last mile delivery. At the sortation facility, packaged items may be sorted and accordingly placed into delivery containers. Delivery couriers operating vehicles may transport the delivery containers and deliver the packaged items to the end destinations.
Typically, the delivery containers may have a rigid and/or bulky design. The design may enable safe retention and transportation of packaged items throughout the last mile delivery. However, the design may also be heavy, occupy a same physical space regardless if a delivery container is full or empty, and be usable in only a limited number of delivery vehicle types.